The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is a collaboration between groups of telecommunications associations. The 3GPP standard encompasses radio access networks (RAN), telecommunications associations services and systems aspects, and core network and terminals. The 3GPP standard caters to a large majority of telecommunications networks and is the standard body behind Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS)/3G, Long-Term Evolution (LTE)/4G, and New Radio (NR)/5G.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.